Some days
by lonewolf 83
Summary: When Thomas Grunnings get a visit from his personal hero. his eyes are opened about one of his employee.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fanfiction no money is made by this hobby.**

Some day's

Some days are better to stay in bed and have a good snore in or a roll in the sheets.

Thomas Grunning was annoyed scratch that he was pissed.

Today a man that he respected had come to him asking about a employee

A man that Thomas thought to be a honest person.

Now he know different and he felt disgusted.

Thomas himself was born under a different name and found himself lucky that two of the most loving people in the world gave him a home and loved him.

But now he had to use his old name to take in a young boy even if they wanted him back later in life. But like his father said: knowledge is power.

Well Harry would have the power because Thomas would tell him everything he knew about the hypocrites of a bigoted group of people that threw anyone out not like them. His face formed in a shark like grin thinking about his birth donor.

A person high on his own ego and no love for his offspring does not gets the title of father.

Well donor dearest, you placed a baby on a doorstep. But I will give him the knowledge and the power you preach about.

It is after all for the greater good.

 **AN first time to write something not business related in English.**

 **Posted the teaser as a chapter not happy about that one so I removed it,**


	2. Teachers have eye's to

**Work of fanfiction al the characters and books belong to other persons**

Harry sat in his cupboard shivering from a fever in his cupboard.

He had been sick for a couple of days, Still the Dursley's made him do chores.

While they not send him to school he had to do chores and his aunt made him do most of them.

Harry wanted to go back to school while being bullied by Dudley and his gang was not fun there where the teachers who bent the rules a little for him.

Like changing his scores on tests to not displease his aunt and uncle or give him a detention on some breaks to do homework or getting him some lunch because they always had extra.

His favourite was miss Braddock a young teacher just starting her career.

She had always time for him , he almost wished she was his mommy but that would be mean to his birthparents they had loved him to.

He did not believe that they died in a car crash. Maybe they were like Spiderman's parents spies or with his luck his dad drove around Britain for work.

Hazel Braddock was not a happy person at this moment.

There was an inspection ad their school to look for new reforms ideas.

Those plans could be normally be easy implanted but the health check was a trial, it was not counting or taking care of the absent students.

The biggest problem absent number one little Harry Potter

.

Why child services was not raiding the Dursley's was a mystery she could easy solve.

Magic while a beautiful thing could make a big mess out of everything.

Maybe her uncle and fiancé could help,

 **This will not be a crossover. But to take a fix for my crossover liking I created Hazel. Harry Potter and the mentioned Marvel persons are not my property and belong to their respective owners.**


	3. To help a little brother

**Work of fanfiction al the characters and book belong to other persons**

When Adrian Moon got the job to take the new academic and health regulations, he found himself to be checking a school in the middle of Surry.

It was all good and going for the regulations.

But there was one thing or better student missing.

All students had their health check except one.

Harry Potter was at home having the flu according to his aunt.

When he talked to the teachers they gave smiles at the mention of his name.

While the school headmaster called him a hooligan in the making according to him he was trouble with a T. Adrian knew differently, the way the teachers reacted raised alarms.

The teachers saw things to, they adjusted his records he found this out after prodding the boy's teacher. His first report to home was outstanding, the next year he dropped and they gave him detentions and food.

While the report of the teachers should raise alarms. The headmaster was an old friend of the child's guardians. There was no reports to child services.

Adrian cursed himself another "crack kid".

Well how much he disliked child services personally he hoped the local office at least looked at the kid and not the bottom line.

Otherwise it would be a match on knuckles and the wannabee walrus would lose. And he personally would get the little one to a save place, while would get returned behind bars.

 **AN**

 **Crack kid refers to a saying in Dutch hij/zij is tussen wal en schip gevallen. The saying means someone is there but not missed or the rest of the world doesn't (want to) notice. In my opinion Harry is a crack kid.**

 **I am not bad mouthing child welfare it is there for a reason. But some people just fall through the cracks.**


	4. some love

**A.N.**

 **The correct saying in English is he felt through the cracks,**

 **Still a work of fanfiction and making no money out of it**

When Hazel got home her fiancé was there already busy cooking the evening meal.

Just some dish that she would call simple and he would call it a grand dish.

She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Thomas Grunnings smiled at his fiancé and returned the kiss with passion.

While he loved making drills he loved the woman before him more.

Like his parents his `adoptive` parents mind you he loved Hazel without question.

Thomas watched with fondness while she busied herself setting the table.

There only was one problem the frown on her face.

When she had a frown on her face there was trouble with a student.

And there where currently only two "troublemakers" that made here worried

Troublemaker one Harry Potter

Ward of Vernon and Petunia Dursley

First sign: to big clothes.

Second: flinching at every form of physical contact .

Third: going from top student to barely scraping by.

This would raise every alarm but it did not when he asked some of his employees they told him he was a delinquent always being in trouble.

Like his fiancé would say "magic" and he agreed.

His fiancé second troublemaker was Lavender Brown

Ward of her adoptive grandparents.

Her adoptive parents died in a car accident.

First sign: calling names

Second: bruises on her arms.

She was accounted for and while not happy she was being taken care of.

He was not happy about her placement, but he could do nothing without proof,

When his lady love stood with her back to him he took her in a hug.

Because like magic could do great things sometimes it would do nothing.


	5. A brother and a sister

**Author note**

 **Still writing for fun while the owners look the other way.**

Adrian sat in his car looking at number four Privet drive.

Watching a young boy trim the hedges in his personal feelings this was not a job for a six year old boy.

He had seen that his aunt had left without a word to the boy.

The flu his ***, but why was there no alert on this.

He got out of his car and lighted a smoke,

He knew he should quit but times likes this he needed some time to relax

He met the aunt and uncle at a schoolboard meeting explaining why he and his colleagues would be there.

They were among the loudest supporters. It did not surprise him the worst people opposed to change never showed their true colours.

Slightly inhaling the smoke he watched a girl maybe six or five years old going to the boy.

If he remembered correctly her name was Brown a classmate and a fellow orphan.

"Hi, Harry" Lavender said brightly: I brought the books I got from the library.

Did you finish yours already?

"Hi Lavender. Yes. I have finished them. "answered the boy while he gave her a smile, tugging a hard weed.

He pulled a backpack out of the bushes. "Want to swap?"

"Sure" the girl replied with a smile on her face,

After a few seconds Lavender saw the covers of her new books.

Harry this are girl books! Why did you take these out? Lavender exclaimed.

Because if you read them maybe the other girls won't pick on you anymore.

Harry told her

And if I took any other my relatives would ask questions and demand I use my quote to get Dudders extra comics your grandfather only wants tech manuals or magazines which I love to have a look at.

Lavender blinked her tears away. And embraced Harry.

"Harry if I ever want a little brother there is only one choice."

Me, Lavender I am just Harry. Nothing special.

Adrian at that time vowed to lead those two siblings to a better live.

 **A.N**

 **Reviews.**

 **To the guest that suggested that I should write more as 1500 words a chapter.** Most of wat I wrote would be seen as teasers and the first chapters are a bit of a build op. Don't forget I have to work from a different language.

I keep the chapters small to work on the parts I want.


	6. a forgotten treat

Adrian Moon was standing at the parking place of Grunnings drills.

He was hoping he could meet with some person about Dursley Sr.

Maybe he could find something on him. The child services had shown him both children's files. A few problems with the first kid.

Harry Potter was according to them a bit unstable and was taking his anger out on his cousin and the neighbourhood.

Miss Brown was all good according to their files. All smiles and happy when they came to check on her after a report of bruises on her arms, She told them it was an accident when her grandfather pulled her out of the way of a truck while trying to cross a street.

Now he finished his second smoke of this week, his wife would not be amused about that,

Opening the door and entering the place he walked to the reception and gifted the lady behind the desk with one of his rare smiles. Those not reserved for his wife and child.

The woman appeared to be around fifty returned a professional smile back.

Good day madam I am looking for some information on a person that works here.

The woman who was a grey haired plump woman raised an eyebrow.

She replied in a clipped voice: "why should I our personal files are confidential"

Adrian knew that he had no evidence and no legal right to ask for it only a hunch.

After al he was an inspector for the board of education and no longer a child welfare officer.

Madam I am looking as a personal favour for some information on a person,

We think there might be some children being abused.

"This would not be about mister Dursley perhaps" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adrian gave her a nod.

Well sir she replied according to me he is one of more proper employee and there is no need for an investigation. Please leave the premise at once sir. The sir was spat out like it was acid

Adrian walked out of the building not seating with anger only disappointment. It was the same as he was still working for child welfare, Blindness the ****** blindness and properness of people. In his anger he walked in to a collision with a younger men .

The person he ran into being in his early twenties gave him a face.

Mister Moon, you forgot the ice cream you promised at an successful placement.

The younger man grinned at the older man.

Adrian face took a look of confusion before his face turned to a bright smile.

Little Thomas what are you doing here?

Going to work, why are you here mister Moon.

"Looking for some information on a person that's the possible guardian of a crack kid."

"Who you wanted to investigate?"

"Dursley" he replied,

Thomas face fell while replied: You're not the only one.

While he lead the man back inside the building. He explained my fiancé is also worried about his ward,

 **Thanks to my only reviewer I**

 **tried to get a bigger chapter out.**

 **I hope you enjoy this while it was still has thousand words missing.**

 **But i keep my own pace. A hug for you**

 **Found my English a bit back hope it stays. Like in Shogun**

 **Speak Japanese, Think Japanese**

 **To all my favourites and followers a big thanks. And a review or a word of advice is always nice.**


	7. Lead the way for a missed treat

**Still not making money and having fun playing in their sandbox.**

 **All persons and characters named are the properties of their owners.**

When Thomas Grunnings and Adrian Moon entered the building

The receptionist raised from here chair behind the reception.

"Mister Grunnings I have ordered this man of the premise. He is a nuisance!" She exclaimed. Her face frowned up and slowly turning red.

"Mrs. Bucket this man is with me and is a personal friend of mine "

"Young mister Gruninngs it is _Bouquet_ as you know well." She followed him up with her rehearsed speech as always ."

Thomas rolled his eyes wat was unnoticed by the receptionist. Adrian barely could contain his grin and laughter.

The receptionist continued:

"he wanted information about mister Dursley one of our most upstanding employees.

Thomas grimaced at the Bucket woman she had her uses but she loved to keep up a good appearance.

He grinned slightly to his companion.

Adrian raised an eyebrow, Asking what are you up to?

Adrian watched while his former ward walked to the desk of the receptionist.

"Well Mrs _Bouquet." Thomas said: " Mister Moon here is with child welfare, would you look the other way when a child was mistreated?"_

 _The woman shook her head in a no and replied._

 _He told me he wanted to ask about mister Dursley, he never said he was from child welfare." The woman was almost in tears, thinking about her standing in the local society._

" _Well sometimes Mrs Bouquet discretion is the better part of valour" replied Thomas._

" _Indeed Hyacinth when Dursley comes in send him to my office` a voice spoke with authority. Both men turned around and saw a grey haired men standing behind them._

" _Thomas you and your "friend" are coming with me" the man spoke.._

 _While walking to the elevator,_

 _Thomas grimaced the look on dad's face was one like a volcano before eruption.._

 _He hoped that he could calm him down before said eruption._


	8. A talk

**Work of fanfiction rights of the sandbox belongs to someone else.**

"Well Mister Moon for one thing I know you are no longer with child welfare." The man behind the desk said. :"I would like an explanation about why you are trying to do your old job."

Adrian looked at the man where he placed Thomas with

A pair unable to have children that took a little boy dropped off by his father in and loved him like he was their own.

"Well Mister Grunnings I work now for the inspection of schools and was ordered to look at a trial of new academic and health inspections here in the Surry area. Most went well but there was a missing student."

"according to his guardians he had the flu."

"And you went to investigate?" Martin Grunnings said.

"Yes." the man replied.": I saw a young boy trimming the hedges while his guardian left to do her own thing."

"Dad, Hazel is also concerned about this boy." Thomas piped up.

"I went to my old colleagues at welfare and there were a couple of visits."

"according to them he is a hooligan terrorizing the neighbourhood."

Martin nodded at this he had seen both the son and cousin of Dursley.

They could be the replacements for Laurel and Hardy in their builds.

At the family day of Grunnings the son behaved like a hooligan and the cousin was quiet and polite. But the cousin was scolded for everything wat the son did .His aunt told that her son was egged up by his cousin.

He should have seen trough that tripe.

"Thomas you said that Hazel was also concerned?"

Adrian thought "where did I hear that name before." "O, yes the boy's teacher as well as the Brown girl."

"Yes, she is concerned about that troublemaker of her."

Adrian Moon raised his eye. :"Troublemaker you said?"

Thomas smiled at that "Not like that in the negative way but she is worried about him."

He explained

"The teachers adjust his scores and feed him."

"Their complaints disappear because of the school principal is an old classmate of his uncle."

"When they went to the police the found out that the local superintendent is also an old classmate of him.

"So nothings sticks to him?" Martin asked his son.

"Yes." Said son answered

This was bothersome and a point to look into.

His secretary knocked and told him mister Dursley was here.

Well no time better as the present.

 **Could not find my muse for this story so I hope you like the new chapter.**


	9. Anger managment

**Work of fanfiction rights of the owners.**

Venon Dursley had a fine opening of a e day he had kicked the freak in his cupboard after he made breakfast. .

While that inspector might make some noise about the freak not being checked, he knew that his old buddies would stop an investigation.

It was a good start of the day, in his opinion when he entered Grunnings.

"Good morning mister Dursley."the receptionist said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bouqet" he replied.

The woman was such an example of proper behaviour. And naturalness.

He felt a kinship with her. Maybe he should invite her and her husband over sometime.

Mr. Dursley the receptionist spoke.

"Yes."

The director wants to speak to you."

Vernon perked up at this.

Missing the glare said receptionist send him. He entered the elavator with a skip in his step.

He had hit the promotion jackpot,

 **Directors office.**

"Thomas take mister Moon on a tour of our fine factory.".

His son nodded and led the man out of the office.

Nearing the lift and stairs Adrian Moon said.: "we will take the stares."

The young man beside him nodded.

Venon while almost skipping leaving the elevator and presenting himself to the secretary of his boss he was already dreaming of his new office.

Vernon Dursley was happy this was the cherry on top for this day.

When the secretary knocked and showed him in he smiled.

"Good day Vernon having a nice day?" his boss asked

"Yes sir"

"I heard you have some trouble with your ward" His boss said without beating around the bush.

Vernon frowned at hat he had made sure nobody at his work new about the freak.

He looked confused at his boss

"Come with me for a moment." His boss said. Rising from his chair and moving out of his office to the elevator

Vernon was confused about this but followed his boss.

While in the elevator there was not spoken a word

They stopped at the plant line leaving the elevator they saw people work on drills.

Following his boss to a work station to test drills. He got confused

"Mister Jones and Smith could you assist me for a moment."

Two young men walked to the station his boss stood beside

Vernon frowned

Both where former convicts for serious crimes in his opinion they should be doing time not working here. But his boss had to be lenient given them a chance,

Both where like the freaks parents. Useless to society.

Both men stood in front of the man that gifted both of them with a chance

"Stop the machines please ladies and gentlemen"

"The entire factory floor silenced their machines." Their boss was respected and feared..

"Well Vernon, there is a problem i heard a few stories of your family about abusing your ward." The director started.

"He is troublesome always making up stories." Vernon said

"ï don't think so Vernon" Hiss boss said

"It's the truth." Vernon replied.

"Two persons that i respect gave a testimony that they did not trust you."

"Well they are liars!" Vernon raised his voice against his boss. "The injustice." he thought:" The freak got wat he needed."

One a person that went behind bars protecting a child and the other his teacher of your child and ward. The director of Grunnings replied.

Vernon blanched at that." Was that Braddock women connected with is boss?"

The factory crew looked at their boss in awe. normally he was rather stand offish but friendly.

"his teacher was concerned about him ". His boss continued.

"The man that went behind bars did it to save a kid, He started doing his old job and went investigating and saw him working in your garden instead of being in school for the inspection."

The working crew saw that their boss was almost foaming around his mouth.

The entire floor was silent. they had never seen their boss this mad.

Behind the man Smith and Jones send glares to Dursley they both came from bad homes.

"Well mister Dursley do you know what happens to child offenders behind bars." The director asked.

Vernon shook his head

Looking at the two young men behind him for the answer.

Smith answered the question looking at his friend "a very gruesome dead"

"Well Dursley if i find out you lied about him being a hooligan and being abused." The threat hung in the air.

"The bobbies will never find your body" the foreman finished standing beside the owner of the company.

Both Smith and Jones gave a nod to the foreman a nod of agreement,

Going for the elevator Vernon Dursley fled to his office.

"The freak would pay. For this." He vowed

Calling home he told his wife " Pet, put the freak in the cupboard."

"He will get punished tonight."

Smith and Jones shared a look.

They would follow Dursley home tonight. Their parole be ******.

Another look from the foreman said that they would not be the only one.

"Gentleman don't do anything rash tonight, that is all three of you."

The three men said their agreements to their boss. But kept their fingers crossed behind their backs

 **Hazel Braddock P.O.V.**

The classes for the day had started beginning with math. Sixteen of her students where there. Her number one troublemaker was not.

"Dudley?"

"Yes miss Braddock? where is your cousin?" "Still having the flu miss." Was his reply.

The inspector to day was a women she could do without miss Potbrush. A older lady that was very friendly with the headmaster.

She noted this down while frowning about it.

"Well class open your book at page twenty and start making those sums.."

While walking to the board with the book in her hand she started to write the same sums on the board. After the kids had done their sums and she explained the few mistakes made.

The kids went on recess

Miss Potbrush walked to the young teacher.

Sitting at the point of the teachers desk she looked at the teacher.

`good class she said to the teacher.`

`thank you `Miss Potbrush.` she replied

`if you are worrying about the sick child don´t worry me colleague is checking things on him.` said the woman giving a smile.

Hazel eyes where growing to the size of saucers.` looking at the older women with questions in her eyes.

`Adrian was before he had to do time an employee with child welfare.` He went checking yesterday and would miss today.` the older woman said.

"And he was allowed to become a school inspector?"

"Me and a few of his old colleagues put in a few good words."

The young teacher nodded her head at that.

"Why did he go to jail?"

"Put two child abusers in the hospital, knuckles style he is a bloodhound while on an investigation."

Hazel felt relieved about that.

 **A.N.**

 **I would love some reviews if you want to spare them.**

 **Mistakes can be told to but please by PM.**


	10. Other Forces

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **All the mentioned trademarks and etcetera are personal holdings not hold by me**

 **Hazel Braddock P.O.V.**

While she was assured by Mrs Potbrush.

She was still worried for both her troublemakers.

Someone was on the case of Harry.

But wat for her second one.

Little bright smile Lavender.

Always looked weird at for getting tech manuals and magazines from the local library if they went.

Doing good in classes but always wearing long sleeves and excused for gym.

Yesterday for the first time she had seen her with a true girl book.

She had seen the girl in a corner of the playground happily reading.

When walking to her she hid the book. But she saw the title.

It had been a favourite of her in her youth.

Somebody had took it out for her and she could count them on one hand and have the thumb, pinkie and two fingers over.

Her first troublemaker.

She smiled about that..

While you could break the body you can never break the spirit.

Her troublemakers took care of each other.

But now it was to call uncle Jamie. Hoping he would help her save the smile of Lavender.

 **Vernon Dursley P.O.V.**

When he got home he missed the car with three man in it and the man that was leaning to his car who was smoking his third smoke of the week standing beside a man with an old hat that was close to retirement beside a fresh faced men that almost looked like a puppy,

"Freak I want my meal "

"Yes uncle."

 **General P.O.V.**

Both groups where looking ready to charge number four. After that sentence.

The foreman held his hand on both of his younger friends

While the man with the hat restrained Adrian Moon.

The man with the hat looked at the threesome and walked to them followed by Adrian and the puppy man.

"Smith and Jones out of jail I see and gathering with Smily Garvin."

"I thought you wizened up?"

"We did detective." The threesome said.

"But the director said Dursley mistreated his ward." Smith said.

"We wanted to check it out." Garvin said.

"well lads stay back for a minute while me and Barnard are going to have a chat with the guardians," Frost said. "and keep an eye on our friend here.,

The four former convicts looked at each other and stepped back leaning on the car of the foreman.

 **Frost P.O.V.**

When his old buddy Moon called him about a case he would come.

Adrian Moon never the cleanest welfare officer also never asked for help.

But now he did.

Walking the path leading he spoke to his colleague

"When working with child welfare you have to kinds of officers."

"Those that go nine to five and the ones that go for it."

Barnard looked at his mentor and nodded .understanding what the man said.

When standing before the door Frost rapped on the door.

When the door opened there stood a whale of a man with the moustache of a walrus.

"Yes." He asked.

"Good evening sir." Frost started

"If I am correct this the address where the local hooligan lives,"

He showed his badge. Followed by his colleague.

"Yes sir. But he is out at the moment probably causing more trouble." the walrus replied.

"Well sir mind if we have a look at his room for a moment?"

"why?"

"Well we think he might have stolen some items."

The walrus led them up the stairs to a bedroom. Opening the door.

The two officers found themselves in a room with broken toys and an even more broken bed.

Both made a show of looking around when the walrus stood behind them.

Both seeing the double D on the toy/s.

Leaving the room Frost said.

"Well he and the items are not here.:

Both followed the walrus downstairs.

Both also did not missed the sniffing that came from under the stairs when they walked down

When they were led out by the walrus they walked to the street.

"Well Barnard what did we learn."

"It was not the child's room." The double D lives not up to his initials.

Frost nodded": and the rest of the information?"

"I heard sniffing from under the stairs."

"Indeed."

"What does it means sir?"

"We saw a playground of another kid."

"And never saw his room." Barnard finished.

Both men where frowning at that while walking to the foursome.

Those four had a look on their face that they wanted answers.

"Come on lads where hitting a pub now," "Nothing wrong." But some of the neighbours noted the sarcasm and the foreplay before the two cops went in.

Petunia would not be invited for tea soon,

 **Lavender Brown P.O.V.**

Lavender walked in her grandparents' house opening the door.

Since her adoptive parents had died her "Grandparents" took her in.

She was a burden according to mister Brown not worthy of the name.

Miss Brown loved her in her own way but was afraid of her husband.

Today had been a library day so she placed the stack of magazines and tech manuals on the table.

"That is why she is as useful as you Betty." Her "grandfather responded.

She had given back Harry her treasure for the last week. Smiling softly at the memory.

"And she is happy because she is learning to please her man" mister Brown followed up.

Lavender looked at Mrs Brown and saw the defeated look. A look she was all too familiar with. Giving her a wink the older woman making the older woman smile.

But she would soldier on just for miss Brown.

Like her adoptive father would say. Per Mare, Per Terram.

But some day she would break free.

 **A.N.**

I forget the Lavender part for a bit hope you like it


	11. Planning

**Fanfiction a work of art and no money made.**

 **Surrey the Hard Horse pub.**

The entire group that went to privet drive enjoyed a pint

Two officers and four convicts in total.

But all had their reservations.

One had looked beyond duty

Two saw a fellow orphan,

The fourth saw a hurt kid.

Even his father and uncle would not hurt kids.

Both policemen were drinking and hoping to find a case. That they could solve. Seeing the toys was okay, but not seeing the child s bedroom was an alert.

"Well lads we are all on alert." Frost started

The men at the table nodded.

"Me and Barnard went in and saw a another child's playroom."

"Boss Grunnings was not so gentle with him." Garvin was the spokesman of the Grunnings workers. "it might raise hostilities against the kid."

"His son and his girl raised an alarm to." Moon piped in

"Indeed and getting a warrant will be a problem Mullet being a classmate of Dursley." Barnard said.

"Well lets focus on evidence first then" Frost started.

The men put their heads together hoping to find an answer.

 **Lavender Brown P.O.V.**

Lavender was happy this morning her "grandfather" had finished his books and magazines.

Maybe she could trade with Harry this afternoon.

That Harry got her some girl books was nice.

Maybe he had got his hands on some more reading.

It might not be the way things worked. But it worked for them.

For now she prepared for school.

While entering school she saw miss Braddock talk to Dudley.

Asking about his cousin,

Dudley made up a story for the teacher. As usual.

 **Mullet P.O..V.**

"Hello Barnard how is your uncle?" The local superintended asked.

"He is fine sir" the young detective said.

"That's good no problems with Frost I hope." Mullet said.

"No Sir. But we might have found a case." Mullet raised an eyebrow at this.

"a young boy being abused." Barnard said.

"That's terrible." Mullet said.

"indeed sir." Barnard said. "Where checking everything of course."

"Of course" was Mullets reply.

"well we need a warrant to check his home." The young detective said.

"But of course" Mullet said. Picking up the phone to call the local magistrate.

Barnard gave a smile at the gesture.

 **General P.O.V.**

The next weekend was a surprise for Privet drive.

When the police raided number four.

Every neighbour was betting on them taking Harry the hooligan away.

When both Vernon and Petunia where lead away in cuffs there was an uproar.

When they saw the little hooligan be taken by an ambulance most of them started to ask questions taking of their blinders.

The kids of the street knew the answers. But the adults did not like the answers.

Frost and Barnard had been very through looking at Four privet drive,

Finding Harry in the cupboard was almost a Godsend. Not liked but needed

The child like whale was different Frost almost wanted to coif him over the head the little whiner he was .

 **A.N,**

 **The series I use are**

 **X-men Braddock family**

 **A touch of Frost**

 **Smith and Jones a joke on M.I.B.**

 **Garvin is a joke on a bestseller from the sixities.**


	12. Scared little boy

" **Privet drive P.O.V."**

When Harry was led away from the house to an ambulance he was scared.

His relatives had explained what the nice people do to freaks.

They hurt them so he was scared.

The man with the hat leading the cops walked to him and he looked angry.

What was the best way go with the ambulance or with the hat man.

But then he saw his aunt and uncle being led away by bobbies.

They said to him if that ever happened he would not like the outcome.

He fled from the person that was leading him to ambulance being followed by a shout of surprise. He ran to the small park behind privet drive, maybe aunt and uncle would not be mad at him when they came back.

They had taken him from his cupboard telling him everything would be fine.

Uncle said always to him the only authority to trust was him and his aunt.

For now he was scared according to his relatives freaks needed painful punishments.

But before he could reach the park he was picked up by a man.

"Well hello Harry where do you think you are going."

The boy looked scared at the older man maybe being in his late forties.

The boy tried to escape from the man's arms.

"My little cousin Hazel is worried about you." The man said. Getting a tighter hold on the boy,

Harry was confused he had no one named Hazel he know."

The medic and the man with the hat reached them.

Harry started to tremble.

The man that held him made a sign to back off to the two men.

"You know her as miss Braddock." The man said

Tears formed in Harry's eyes why had miss Braddock betrayed him.

The man holding him pulled him a little closer.

"She was concerned about you little one." He said.

Harry frowned at that why would she ask for the good people then?

He tried to pull away. Trying to run for the little park. But the man held

him tight to his body even if he was squirming like wat he did.

"Harry everything your aunt and uncle told was twisted in their own views." The man said,

"Would my cousin ever lie to you." The man asked.

Harry stopped squirming, miss Braddock had never treated him different like some teachers would. While they would give him a sandwich to eat they were aloof to him. Miss Braddock took time to talk to him. He nodded a yes to the man.

"I am going to give you to the ambulance worker, okay?" he said to the small child in his arms.

The boy nodded reluctant. But without meaning to ask he started to ask a question. "Why am I taking by the good people I am a freak."

The man gave the child over to the medic that took the boy in his arms

But he responded to the small boy

"your guardians threatened you with the good people because they were afraid of them."

The boy looked confused, at the three man the man with the hat looked ready to erupt as uncle Vernon.

The medic a twenty something man said." Because they did wanted to be found as freaks kid." Harry was confused by this answer.

But he let himself being carried away by the medic to the ambulance.

Frost looked at the men that had caught the young victim.

The man gave him a grim smile.

"Jamie Braddock Magical law enforcement."

Frost raised his eyes at that. Having met some of those peacocks

"My cousin gave me a call. Thinking it might be a unidentified magical."

"And with the way you say your words it is a known one."

"Aye, A son of one of my old colleagues." The man replied.

"Told us he was been taking good care of by some people." The man replied in disgust. Frost understood that tone maybe their dispatch only send the peacocks to mundane areas. It would explain their behaviour.

 **Hospital P.O.V,**

Harry was scared when he was carried by one of the good guys he did not understand. When he was brought to the local hospital he was ready to bolt.

He was not allowed in hospitals.

The person that held him felt his unease.

And felt him murmuring in his jacket.

"It's okay Harry freaks are allowed here." He said cursing the boys guardians in his head.

Harry just tried to get out of his hold.

A woman with a regal bearing clothed in a medical scrubs walked to them.

"Well hello who are you? She asked the little boy and the medic

Harry even hid more in the jacket.

"Sorry ma'am" "Harry was told that freaks where not allowed in hospitals or given medical treatment." The medic said

After that answer before he could compensate his hold on little Harry loosed Harry used this to get out of his hold and ran to the exit.

But before he could reach the doors he was picked of the floor. By a very jovial looking woman.

"Well chap. Where are you running from? she asked

Giving him a warm smile.

Harry whimpered at the question, questions where bad for him.

"Thea please keep a hold on him" Harry heard the voice of the regal sounding woman.

Harry whimpered and tried to get out of the hold of the nurse.

The nurse responded with holding him more tightly and cooing to him.

Harry found it official he was not scared he was terrified .

" **Andromeda P.O..V."**

The regal woman was listening to the report of the ambulance worker.

A magical kid. Was her conclusion. Doctor/healer Andromeda Black Tonks could only use a term for these incidental children "Wrecks"

Most parents of mundane born (Yes Thea was rubbing of on her) thought that the things happening to their kids where strange.

But some in the know took it out on the children sometimes.

"Well hello young man you just met my lady that is holding you would you like to explain to me why you ran from me?" Looking sternly at the terrified kid

Some did softly with these kids she did both

Harry whimpered some more and tried to run from both women but when he got loose from miss Thea the regal lady caught him.

The woman in medical scrubs who he just had fled gave a laugh.

"Sorry little one, we have one of our own that is sometimes just as skittish

Harry was confused according to Annie in his class to make a baby you needed a daddy and mummy.

"Well according to the ambulance crew your name is Harry right?" The woman holding him asked.

Harry was looking terrified at the two women.

"Yes or no young men." she asked softly but sternly

"Harry ma'am." He replied.

"Well Harry I am going to check you over to make sure you are healthy." The woman holding him said.

"Aunt and uncle said that I was not allowed to ever let that happen because I would infect the hospital with my freakiness." The boy whispered

"Well even a better reason to have you checked over then" the woman said

"I am doctor Black Tonks." she said. "And if I am not mistaken just the same type of freak as you are." Harry's eyes grow to the size of saucers at her words. Freaks where not allowed in hospitals.

The jovial woman gave a smile to the scared boy and said: " You're not a freak little one your special." The woman holding him nodded at that.

Now Harry had an even bigger problem he was terrified and confused,


	13. The same but different

**Lavender P.O.V.**

When Lavender opened the door to her grandparent's house she heard crying.

Following the sound she found Mrs. Brown crying in the living room.

Both her eyes surrounded by the results of a beating,

Dropping her bag she ran to her "grandmother."

"Grams are you alright?" she asked. Having a look of concern on her face.

The older woman looked at her and gave a nod.

Both she and Lavender knew that she was not alright.

Lavender walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and found a bag of peas. Folding it in a cloth she walked back to the living room and gave it to her grandmother. The woman gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you, little flower." She said

Lavender looked at her as she placed the clothed bag of peas to her eyes.

Lavender walked to her bag and opened it.

Taking out her homework and starting to do it at the coffee table.

She and her grandmother sat in silence.

Doing her sums and the assignment for her language classes she was happy for the respite she and her grandmother had for the moment.

Her "grandfather" would return late in the evening and drunk as usual.

Well he had never touched her in that way he said that he would learn her how to please her man. A man he would choose when she was older.

But her grandmother would be given a "lecture`.

She never understood how her adoptive father could be descended from him.

She had made her mind up. As soon as she eligible she would enlist in the armed forces which one didn't matter but the navy had preferences.

Her birth parents had entrusted her adoptive parents with her care. She would enlist just to make her moms and dads proud. **** that ****** "grandfather" of her. If her grams could hear her think she would have her mouth washed with soap. But she would make sure grams would also got to a good place to live.

She placed her books back in her back, and walked to the kitchen and made some sandwiches for her and grams.

The feeling in her stomach made her quit scared,

But for now they had to soldier on.

But if she could it would be only her and grams.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

Harry still in the arms of the freak doctor was taken to an examination room and placed on the bed.After he was placed on the bed she turned around to close the curtain.

Harry was scared usually being alone with someone in a small room meant trouble.

"Relax Harry." Doctor Tonks Black said

"Where just going to do a few examinations. Nothing to worry about."

Harry curled up in a ball and looking frightened to the doctor.

"Harry could you relax for me please"

The boy tried to get away from her.

"Harry sit still for a moment or I have to take drastic actions.

The boy tried to get even further away from her.

The woman sighed at the boys actions.

"Well I warned you Harry" She said and placing him in her lap and starting to tickle him. Harry squirmed but after a few moment could not contain his laughter. Feeling the fingers of the doctor going around his tummy, arms and legs.

After a couple of minutes she stopped. Holding the boy in her lap.

"Well Harry as far I could feel there is nothing broken."

Harry looked confused to her.

The women smiled at his expression.

While I was giving you a tickling I could check for wounds and broken or former broken bones. She explained.

"Now where going to draw some blood and after that where going to do some special things."

Harry nodded to what the nice lady doctor said.

After she had drawn blood from him given it to a nurse she sat down beside Harry.

"well Harry up to next step. "The regal looking doctor said."

Harry looked confused at the woman beside him.

"Well Harry do you believe in magic?" she asked.

Harry shook his head in an negative gesture.

"Well young men you are going to see some" Andromeda said.

Pulling her wand out of her holster she started to cast spells at Harry.

Casting a spell that conjured a quill and parchment where the quill started to scribble something on the parchment.

Looking at the results Harry saw the doctor frown.

He gulped this was not good. Angry adults where dangerous.

 **A.N.**

 **Yes I know there could be more words written.**

 **Well on suggestion of a reader I am looking for a beta**

 **Preferable an UK English speaker. But any English speaker will do.**


	14. Investigations

" **Andromeda P.O.V."**

After having seeing the scared boy looking at her checking the parchments.

She spelled him to sleep tucking him in placing him a single bedroom, placing an alarm charm to alert her of his waking.

For the most it where the sings of abuse but the scar on his forehead if she wanted to properly find a treatment she had to make peace with her grandfather.

"O joy."

Walking outside of the room Harry was placed in she saw three men waiting.

One wearing a hat in his sixties having standing behind him a young man that should work on his posture a bit of get some more experience on the job. Well the elder of the two would probably find somethings to teach him.

The third was not welcome. Not that she hated him but she chosen love over arrangements. She glared at him.

" **the two detectives and auror."**

"Braddock." Frost asked "Do you know the doctor." Looking frowning at the peacock

"Yes I do." He said taking said doctors hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Hello Andy how are the wife and daughter?" Giving her a smile. The doctor pulling her hand back with a glare.

Barnard looked confused and asked. "Wife and daughter?" looking even more like a lost puppy.

The response of Braddock was "She ran away for love."

Frost replied sarcastic "How nice."

Well true that i found the love of my live. Andrea always wanted to thank you for that healer Black Tonks."

" **Andromeda P.O.V."**

"It's Healer Doctor Black Tonks i am qualified in both worlds" Was her reply.

The glare that she gave to her family contracted intended could freeze the sahara

"Hello Jamie how is your wife? Have any kids yet?" she asked

"Two sets of twins father was rather happy with you running away. A set of boys and a set of girls and a young one the way again" he responded smiling

"And you?" He saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Bella and Cissy got to us." Was the response of the woman.

" **General."**

Jamie gasped. "I didn't know."

"Indeed."

Frost knew a look of hurt but this one included betrayal."

Whoever those two where had been close to her.

"Sirs it might be better if we ask the doctor for her rapport." Barnard said

The doctor nodded to him. Seeing that under his puppy behaviour was a sharp eye.

"Mundane wise we have a very hard case of results that any judge would give heavy

time for. The three officers of the law nodded.

After a thorough investigation on the other side and checking his magical guardian, well that's a problem.

Barnard gasped. "Magic was real." The doctor smiled at him.

"Not in the way you think young men. We can do great things?" "Yes, both good and bad. But most are not world shaking we can't rewrite reality."

"our community and the other magical races keep to their own. We are born with it.

Getting electricity to work us around is a pain."

The man nodded. A counter energy he thought maybe he should have taken physics as a second subject at college. While it had been a hobby from him he always wanted to be a cop.

On the magical side I am not happy with his magical guardian.

"Why." Asked Frost.

His godparents are both in trouble the male one is in prison and the other in the long term ward of the magical hospital staring at the plafond.

"Andy what about the placement." Jamie asked.

"The government sealed his accounts at Gringotts ordering the bank to manage his assets and the wills of his parents where sealed." She responded looking at him

Both Frost and Barnard gave a gasp at the answer.

Jamie looked thought full at the answer.

"Andy call Thea here please, if I was not mistaken she has a good idea of the law for this problem having helped some families with questions about it."

Thea while being muggleborn had read up to get a law degree in both worlds.

She had been blocked by some influential persons in the magic world when some of their bastard offspring wanted answers. The worst part was that they had also used some muggleborn to block her in the mundane world.

While Thea loved being a nurse she hated It that she never could follow in her father's footsteps he being the member of a law firm he helped build up

It was not that he gave her any problems over it but it was her own disappointment.

The only balm being her wife and child.

And while she could not practice she could give advice. If asked at the moment she could take the bar at this very moment.

Walking to a side room and checking of everyone was there she led the three men in.

"Wait here please" she said leaving both reports on the table.

 **A.N. Law enforcement or any one not aloud are not entitled to read medical files of patients so far I do understand this some reports can be given as evidence.**


	15. through the valley

**Work of fanfiction and trying to improve my English beyond butchering.**

When Thea entered the room with her wife she raised her eyes

Seeing her wife intended with two other men that had identified them self as mundane cops she steadied her hand. Surviving a war did that to you.

Both Frost and Braddock saw the motion.

"Relax Thea please." Jamie spoke "we want some legal advice."

The normal very jovial women raised an eyebrow.

"Well call a barrister." She said.

"Well we did but the phonebook didn't tell us if they have magical expertise isn't it." the man with the hood growled.

"did you try stroking the books spine?

The man spluttered. Making the nurse laugh.

"Sorry a bit of a hectic night." She replied

Frost just used on of his patented glares. Not liking being the butt of a joke.

Barnard was being very amused at the moment.

George would love this joke if he was talked in.

Andromeda picking up the files gave them to her wife.

Who started to look through them.

After reading the magical file she started to grin.

The cops and auror started to look hopeful.

After looking over the mundane file her grin grew to genuine smile.

After a few moments. She put both files down.

"Well the magical government has closed all of his assets down including sealing the will behind godparents there is a clause in one of the laws for two additional choices through this sealing he was placed with his abusers."

This give the ministry time to appoint a magical guardian at eleven. Who could in theory manage the lads finances any way he liked.

All the people in the room frowned.

Frost summed it up. "And redirect his assets."

"Including his seat in our house of lords."

Barnard gasped. "And he was left by those people."

"This sealing can only been approved by three entities ."

" The wizgamot approved it that is our parliament made up by elected, hereditary and order of merlin members."

"The minister."

"Or the chief warlock."

The point we are looking are is that the appointed guardians where mundane and abusive making it a bad placement.

And because everything is sealed the Ministry for magic does not got an alert for interference what is usual for magical children.

Barnard asked:" how does this help us?"

"Because everything was sealed it falls back to the regular government.

Placing the with child services, if a couple with magical ties could be found according to the magical sovereignty treaty check of 1940 they can declare a magical guardian at his eleven birthday."

Andromeda said." Would a magical family not be found out to soon."

"We." Jamie interrupted her "wat about squibs?" giving Thea an apologizing look. But Thea gave him a smile.

Frost and Barnard looked confused

"that would be the best." She said. "if they would foster or adopt him adoption would the best cementing it for the courts."

"Squibs." The lowest of magical's "can sense it and use most artefacts." Andromeda explained.

"Well let's find a pair." Frost said.

"Well I know a couple but would there in this case be an problem if both of them reported it." Jamie said.

Thea thought for a moment. "It might be did they do it without each other knowledge?"

My cousin is his teacher she was alarmed that he did not show up for the third time having the flu one of the inspectors assured her that they were looking in to it. The man was a former child welfare inspector. While been behind bars he is still very respected.

Frost started." He alerted me and I knew him before so I took Barnard here with us when we went to investigate we ran in three former criminals I knew

That also wanted to have answers they told us that their employer also was worried about the child."

"Barnard and I could calm them down and went in after we heard. Freak I want my dinner the reply of the boy was Yes uncle."

"Well that can help his placement but for now he is going to be placed in foster care. Awaiting the trial of his guardians"

The law enforcement officers nodded at the nurse.

" **Toolan P.O.V."**

George Toolan was not a happy camper,

Frost was on a case involving child abuse. Well he got the other abuse case

A drunk driver having been picked up had shouted his wife and that ungrateful orphan would pay for it. This raised alarms when being reported.

Having send a couple of uniforms. Those had called in that the wife was sent to an hospital after finding her having the crap beaten out of her and the child missing. Mullet ordered him to check the local schools hoping to find the child.

After checking the address book of the couple he found the school

Entering the school yard he saw that recess had started.

Children were running around having fun. He saw a girl sitting reading under a tree. Probably seeking a little peace.

Entering the school he walked to the sound of voices.

Knocking on the door he heard "enter." Opening and entering the room the teachers looked at him.

" **Teachers P.O.V."**

It was the talk of Surrey the Dursleys being arrested. Their son being placed with his aunt and their nephew led to an ambulance.

The principal declared if he found the person that lied about the Dursleys he would personally drag them to the bobbies.

The other teachers heard his statement and drank their thee.

Hazel inwardly laughed about that. He would have to report himself.

The inspection being over most where happy by the positive report.

Just before recess ended there was a knock on the door.

Enter the principal called.

A man with a moustache entered

"Yes" the principal asked.

The man showed a badge "I am detective Toolan and I am looking for Lavender Brown, a student here."

Hazel stood up "I am here teacher, what is this about?"

"Her grandparents." Was his reply.

The principal stood up.

"Miss Braddock , detective Toolan lets find the girl."

His face being grim.

The trio left the room for the playground.

The principal gave a wave to the patrolling teachers.

Getting a wave back from them.

The wave being there's some trouble.

" **Playground P.O.V."**

Harry had given her a few new books right now she had a sequel from last week. Happily reading under a tree. Being lost in the tale. Normally she kept an eye out for trouble but she was engrossed with the story.

Lavender felt the book being ripped from her hands around her stood a couple of older girls and Betsy Martins the principal's daughter.

"Well I thought you only read tech manuals and magazines for boy's."

"intending to join the navy. And now we find with a girl book how hypocrite."

Lavender wished at that moment that she not had said anything about her vow in class." Betsy being in her class tormented her with the facts she knew.

"let me guess that freak cousin of my Dudders gave you the book."

"Well my Dudders is gone I am going to take it out on you."

Taking the book and started to ripping pages out of it.

"Well young lady the money for an new book is coming out of your allowance." She heard somebody say Betsy looking over her shoulder looked scared

"uncle, Lavender started it." She said.

"O, how? The principal replied.

"She threw mud at us." Was her reply.

"well you three look a bit to clean for that." he said."

"Seeing no mud around here and seeing you and your friends. Bullying a girl and stealing and destroying a book she was reading disappoints me a lot girls." Betsy looked horrified her uncle usual took her side but normally he did not see her behaviour.

"And you teasing her about her choice of reading and her dream job is just mean. I thought my brother and your mother thought you better."

Following up. He said

"Well miss Trough and Bin I will call you parents about this."

But the punishment of this school is on me.

The two older girls went white while the principal held his speech .

The principal looked at the girl they came for.

"Miss Brown this is officer Toolan he has to talk to you

"Why?"

"It's better be spoking of in private." Toolan said.

Nodding she followed the three adults to the school.

"Well we know where she will be taken." Betsy said. laughing

"Betsy, you are in enough trouble already so keep silent." The principal reminded her. Her uncle's tone was harsh.

Lavender followed the adults in to the school.

Harry she could take his smile made her day.

While he did not smile often it was genuine,

Being lead in to the principal's office she was scared.

Please don't let it be grams. She prayed.

Her parents she could take but her grandmother. Sweet granny Anna.

Being led to the principal's office Lavender was scared.

While miss Braddock squeezed her hand.

Lavender thoughts only where on her gran.

"please let her be save". She chanted in her mind.

 **Still looking for a beta**


	16. Chapter 16

" **Toolan P.O.V."**

George Toolan was not a happy camper,

Frost was on a case involving child abuse. Well he got the other abuse case

A drunk driver having been picked up had shouted his wife and that ungrateful orphan would pay for it. This raised alarms when being reported.

Having send a couple of uniforms. Those had called in that the wife was sent to an hospital after finding her having the crap beaten out of her and the child missing. Mullet ordered him to check the local schools hoping to find the child.

After checking the address book of the couple he found the school

Entering the school yard he saw that recess had started.

Children were running around having fun. He saw a girl sitting reading under a tree. Probably seeking a little peace.

Entering the school he walked to the sound of voices.

Knocking on the door he heard "enter." Opening and entering the room the teachers looked at him.

" **Teachers P.O.V."**

It was the talk of Surrey the Dursleys being arrested. Their son being placed with his aunt and their nephew led to an ambulance.

The principal declared if he found the person that lied about the Dursleys he would personally drag them to the bobbies.

The other teachers heard his statement and drank their thee.

Hazel inwardly laughed about that. He would have to report himself.

The inspection being over most where happy by the positive report.

Just before recess ended there was a knock on the door.

Enter the principal called.

A man with a moustache entered

"Yes" the principal asked.

The man showed a badge "I am detective Toolan and I am looking for Lavender Brown, a student here."

Hazel stood up "I am here teacher, what is this about?"

"Her grandparents." Was his reply.

The principal stood up.

"Miss Braddock , detective Toolan lets find the girl."

His face being grim.

The trio left the room for the playground.

The principal gave a wave to the patrolling teachers.

Getting a wave back from them.

The wave being there's some trouble.

" **Playground P.O.V."**

Harry had given her a few new books right now she had a sequel from last week. Happily reading under a tree. Being lost in the tale. Normally she kept an eye out for trouble but she was engrossed with the story.

Lavender felt the book being ripped from her hands around her stood a couple of older girls and Betsy Martins the principal's daughter.

"Well I thought you only read tech manuals and magazines for boy's."

"intending to join the navy. And now we find with a girl book how hypocrite."

Lavender wished at that moment that she not had said anything about her vow in class." Betsy being in her class tormented her with the facts she knew.

"let me guess that freak cousin of my Dudders gave you the book."

"Well my Dudders is gone I am going to take it out on you."

Taking the book and started to ripping pages out of it.

"Well young lady the money for an new book is coming out of your allowance." She heard somebody say Betsy looking over her shoulder looked scared

"uncle, Lavender started it." She said.

"O, how? The principal replied.

"She threw mud at us." Was her reply.

"well you three look a bit to clean for that." he said."

"Seeing no mud around here and seeing you and your friends. Bullying a girl and stealing and destroying a book she was reading disappoints me a lot girls." Betsy looked horrified her uncle usual took her side but normally he did not see her behaviour.

"And you teasing her about her choice of reading and her dream job is just mean. I thought my brother and your mother taught you better."

Following up. He said

"Well miss Trough and Bin I will call you parents about this."

But the punishment of this school is on me.

The two older girls went white while the principal held his speech .

The principal looked at the girl they came for.

"Miss Brown this is officer Toolan he has to talk to you

"Why?"

"It's better be spoking of in private." Toolan said.

Nodding she followed the three adults to the school.

"Well we know where she will be taken." Betsy said. laughing

"Betsy, you are in enough trouble already so keep silent." The principal reminded her. Her uncle's tone was harsh.

Lavender followed the adults in to the school.

Being lead in to the principal's office she was scared.

Please don't let it be grams. She prayed.

Her parents she could take but her grandmother. Sweet granny Anna.

Being led to the principal's office Lavender was scared.

While miss Braddock squeezed her hand.

Lavender thoughts only where on her gran.

"please let her be save". She chanted in her mind.

" **General P.O.V."**

Leading the group to his office was not nice.

Messengers like this rarely brought good news.

Opening the doors and letting everyone In before sitting behind his desk

Miss Brown making herself as small as possible looking at the floor.

Hazel and officer Toolan looked calm but Hazel's eyes betrayed her.

Toolan cleared his troat. Getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Miss Brown." He started "This morning we arrested your grandfather."

Lavender blinked. Toolan continued:" When uniforms went to check on your home they found your grandmother heavily injured at the moment she is in the hospital being taken care of." He finished.

Lavender felt her eyes prick. Not grams she prayed in her thoughts.

Officer Toolan started to talk again.

"Miss Brown could you tell us anything about your home life?" He asked

Lavender grasped her teachers hand and looked at the detective.

"Will grams and I be save?" she asked.

Toolan nodded at that.

After the nod she told him her life story after the death of her adoptive parents

 **A.N.**

 **Still looking for a beta and enjoy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Work of fanfiction and butchering English**

Not my best work I hope you enjoy it.

 **Lavender P.O.V.**

Lavender was brought to the hospital by detective Toolan.

Arriving in the room her grandmother was placed she gasped.

Her grandmother was hooked on various machines,

Lavender started to cry at the sight.

This should not have happened to grams and she had been careful.

Lavender sat by the bed taking grams hand this was a nightmare in her mind.

The elderly lady snored a bit making Lavender remember nicer days.

She stood up and climbed on the bed curling up beside her grams. It was maybe childish but when she was younger this made her not afraid of everything.

"Sweet dreams and good health Grams." She whispered.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

Waking up in the middle of the night in a giant bed was very frightening for the small boy.

Harry sat up and looked around if his aunt and uncle found out about him sleeping in a bed.

Seeing a door he slipped out of the bed and tiptoed toe the door.

Only having a hospital gown he slipped through the door.

Being picked up by a certain nurse was not in his plans.

Said nurse gave him a smile.

"So Harry where was your adventure leading to?" She asked.

"Dreamland." Harry said.

Thea grinned at the answer of the boy

"Well then it is back to bed young men.".

Harry looked confused when Thea picked him and took him back to the room he just left normally he was dragged or thrown

Thea smiled at the small boy and ruffled his hair after putting him back in the bed.

"For Dreamland you have to dream and sleep and we have placed you here to sleep."

"But my aunt and uncle said I was not worthy of a bed." he whispered.

Thea frowned at the answer he gave.

Taking a tone she used for her daughter she said sternly.

"Harry stay in the bed unless you need to use the toilet"

The boy nodded at this but crossed his fingers under the blanket.

The nurse giggled. "I saw your hands young man."

Harry looked horrified at this revelation..

He had learned at school that crossed fingers meant a no promise.

How this lady knew that he had them crossed.

Thea grinned at the boy "Mothers instinct." she smiled.. she ruffled his hair again.. Walking to the door she looked back at the bed seeing a small boy fast asleep.

It was a good thing that his guardians where in prison already,

because Thea would not be surprised if she could talk her wife in showing her displeasure. For all her sweetness Andy was quit vicious.

"Don't forget yourself ."she thought she smiled at those thoughts.

Bella and Narcissa had been vicious but she had been like the mascot of her Hogwarts house. Bella would never carry children beside her first and

Narcissa needed potions to keep up her appearance.

Her mother had a saying about this.

"Never hurt a doctor or nurse because their retaliation is hell."

 **Tonks black residence**

Young Nymphadora was not able to sleep.

Their house elf was downstairs after tucking her in.

Nym was not happy normally one of her mums tucked her in

Even if they were busy they made time for her.

The small girl put her head in to her pillow fighting against the tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

Hearing the door to her bedroom being opened .

Nympadora ignored it. She wanted one of her mums.

That elf could **** *** well if one of her mums had hear her thoughts it would be very unpleasant for her..

She felt a weight settle on the bed.

"Hello my little nymph."

Nympadora looked up seeing her mother smiling at her.

Andromeda Black nee Tonks was beautiful in her daughter's eye..

Nympadora wished she was as beautiful as her mothers.

Always being asked to change by her classmates.

It left her with the nickname of miss Piggy after one of her classmates asked her to imitate said puppet,

 **Flashback earlier that day.**

Being her innocent self the eight year old Nympadora Tonks made the changes her classmate asked for. Turning in a copy of a certain muppet.

Being the innocent girl she was she changed her features to mimic said character. Even the teacher was in on it making a photo of her.

"Well miss Tonks that was a wonderful re-enactment of a certain muppet." The teacher grinned..

"Well it was as close as we could get her to her true self." Her best friend said.

Tonks looked at her friend.

Said girl left her chair and gave her biggest tormentor a hug.

"See cousin I could get miss Piggy to change." She gloated.

Grinning at Tonks. She said "family first. Miss Piggy."

After school even the teachers laughed about it.

But Nympadora Tonks cried about it.

Nym cuddled in her mother's arms for the eight year old this was as close as heaven she could be.

Andromeda hugged her daughter. Tucking her in she kissed her child's forehead.

"Sweet dreams Nympadora"

Said girl frowned at her name but she smiled at her mom

Andromeda left the her daughters room..

Being told by their house elf what happened to their daughter she was ready to take a page out of aunt Walburgia's books.

if she could get her hands on those teachers they would understand what it was to be a Black. She thought.

Because laughing at a person's misfortune was not proper.

That said girls where the teachers cousins did not matter.

"toujours pur." She whispered.

 **Walburgia Black P.O.V.**

The lady of the house of Black felt a shiver going down her spine.

Someone had spoken the family motto.

Walburgia grinned at this knowing who had spoken the words

Andromeda being the second daughter had always loved to hear her stories.

Even after that she had left the family Walburgia kept an eye on her

She could not disapprove of Thea but why could she not have been male.

She had always great dreams for the second daughter of the house of Black.

A muggleborn was ok every old house needed new blood. Andromeda understood that but a woman. The old woman frowned at that.

When young Nympadora was born she and her husband had been excited.

After the death of Regulus and the imprisonment of Sirius.

It was the first Black child to be born.

Secretly they had visited the young family.

The tears in Andromeda´s eyes had broken the elderly couples hearts.

Holding her grandniece made it a miracle, That Walburgia fondly remembered.

The actions of Andromeda´s sisters where unforgivable.

Thea might be muggleborn. But she was magical

While both elderly Black disapproved of the same sex coupling they not voiced it. Being in love with their grandniece.,

A few day later Narcissa and Bellatrix had assaulted the two women.

After the battle there was one result now more children for Thea and Andromeda through birth

Walburgia had not even visited Narcissa when Draco was born..

Quoting true the floo `Family first,` Angered the youngest Black sister

`When my lord hears about.` She yelled.

`He can come and lick my boots` was Walburgia reply

Narcissa sputtered after the reply.

Walburgia counted this to one of her fondest memories.

The house of Black only bowed for the Queen,

Toujours Pur

The lady of the house of Black smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lavender P.O.V.**

Waking up in the hospital Lavender looked around.

Being confused about where she was.

After a moment she remembered where she was and looked beside her and saw her grams.

Seeing grams still hooked to machines she pouted.

"Why did they not healed grams?' She asked herself.

Hearing a door been opened she looked to the sound.

Lavender saw a smiling nurse enter the room.

"had a nice nap?' the nurse asked.

Lavender nodded at this.

The woman smiled at the young girl,.

"let's get you cleaned up then. Your grandmother would not like a smelly girl as an entrance to the land of the living"

Lavender looked at her grandmother. Was the nurse right?

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your grandmother is going to be ok love." She said` And she would not like a reeking granddaughter to awaken to.

Lavender doubted it but allowed herself to be led to the nearest bathroom

Annie as the nurse told her name was, helped Lavender to freshen up.

Being put in a clean gown. Annie promised Lavender that she would get her clothes back. After they were cleaned. Lavender nodded at that

Annie asked her if she wanted to make a fellow. patient´s day

Lavender nodded at this

Being led down the hall Annie opened a door

Looking inside the room. Lavender saw her best friend.

Lying in a bed

`Harry.` she yelled running to the bed.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

Being put back in to the bed Harry did not remember falling asleep.

Waking up he laid under the covers until being surprised by a nurse giving him breakfast. It was oatmeal and some milk Harry was surprised at this.

Normally he was not allowed this much. Stale bread and water was his usual fair. According to his aunt freaks did not need more.

When he told the nurse this, she looked angry and ordered him to eat as much as possible.

Harry being scared of adults especially the angry ones did as he was told.

After he had eaten his fill he was allowed to lay back again.

The nurse told him because he had been a good boy he had earned a treat.

Harry looked confused at the nurse freaks were never aloud threats..

 **Annie P.O.V.**

Annie Jones was very unhappy scratch that pissed would be a better word.

First the boy Thea had warned her about him.

A abused boy. If they had luck it was not too hard. Knowing her luck he would be damaged. It was not even the right word to use.

Stale bread and water she fumed if she ever found out where that relatives of his were placed she would pay them a visit making sure that every inmate would know why those people were in jail for.

Promising him a treat had made him eat the breakfast she had given him.

The second one that gave her problems was a girl about the same age as the boy. After taking care of her she asked if she wanted to make a fellow patients day.

Getting the girls consent Annie carried her to the boy´s room

Opening the door she was welcomed by a yell of the girl. that ran to the bed

`Harry`

Annie smiled at this reunion it made the kids day but also made her own day

 **Andromeda black P.O.V.**

Walking down the familiar street Andromeda´s memories went down a same sort of lane. Her sisters that were not happy with her choices even if Jamie and she where happy about it.

The things those two tried to do to her and her wife resulted in her not carrying another child to birth. The same as well for Thea

Even now she cursed her sisters for their deed.

Her aunt and uncle for all their bigotry where also the most understanding. While they would have been happy if Thea had been Theo. That they had visited after her daughter's birth that had been hearth breaking for her.

Feeling the wind go through her hair she walked to a house she thought that she never would visit again.

Well when she found out who a certain little boy was she knew she needed backing. Stepping in front of a door she knocked on the door.

The door was opened by an old house elf.

`Yes.` the elf croaked

`Hello Kreacher is my aunt at home?"

The house elf nodded.

"Could you ask if she would allow met to visit?"

The elf popped away returning a moment later.

"Please follow Kreacher ma'am."

"Thank you." she said to the elf.

Entering the house of Black she smiled.

Toujors pur. She whispered.

 **Harry and Lavender P.O.V.**

Smiling Harry caught his best friend in his arms

Having his best friend beside him was wonderful.

" I missed you." Lavender whispered.

"So did I." Harry whispered back.

The two young children were lost in their embrace.

Hearing the cough of the nurse both blushed.

Annie smiled at the sight.

The kids might be bent but they were not broken.

 **Grimmauld place P.O.V.**

Walburgia was sitting down for her afternoon tea.

Hearing the knocking on the door and Kreacher answering said person.

She was surprised by Kreacher when he popped in to the living room.

`Miss Andy be here she asked of it would be alright to visit.`

Walburgia frowned at this. While being disowned Andromeda was still her favourite younger cousin.

After her marriage said cousin had kept her distance.

Why would said woman visit her now?

Kreacher led her wayward cousin in to the parlour

Kneeling before the matriarch of the house of Black Andromeda kissed the house ring of the woman that was the lady of the house Black.

"Rise and speak your business." She said looking at the kneeled woman in front of her.

Andromeda stood up after the words of her aunt.

"Lady Black." She started Walburgia frowned at this words.

"It is still aunt dear." She chastised her cousin.

The smile on the lips of her cousin she did not miss.

While Andromeda would never be a good politician she was a great matriarch in the making.

"What is the problem Andromeda.` She asked.

`James his child.` Walburgia frowned at this. Dorea being her favourite cousin made this demand getting her full attention.

When Andromeda was done explaining everything. Walburgia was fuming.

`Girl make sure you get custody of him. If that is not possible make sure it is somebody you trust` she growled at her cousin.

Andromeda nodded at the order she had been given. It had been already in her plans.

Walburgia knew what to do the next wizgamot would be very entertaining for the press. But for now she had a muggle hospital to visit.

 **Hazel Braddock P.O.V.**

Having found out where Harry was taken Hazel had brought a teddy bear.

Hoping that Harry would like it. Being told at the nurses station where said boy´s room was she walked through the hall. To the room of said boy.

Opening the door she was surprised to find both her troublemakers in one room playing a game. Quietly sitting down on a chair she watched both children play.

Lavender looking up spotted her.

`Hi, miss Braddock.` she stammered.

` Hi Lavender.` the woman said mimicking said girls stammer.

Lavender blushed at the reply

`Hi, miss Braddock.` Harry said

`finished your game?" She asked

While not finished yet both kids nodded at her.

Grinning at them she called both kids liars.

Both blushed at the statement,

But a yawn of Harry made Hazel understand that said boy needed his rest

Putting the teddy beside him in the bed she tucked him in.

"Come along Lavender Harry needs his rest." Taking the girls hand the teacher led her student out of the room.

Leaving the room they were met by a female walrus wearing a dress.

 **Marge Dursley P.O.V.**

Marge hated hospitals and even more of she had to visit them for that waste of space. Seeing that woman and girl leave that wastrel's room angered her.

That little shite made her brother and his wife go to jail.

That piece of shit got what he deserved. No good parents meant a no good kid.

She would teach that boy. Shoving the hussy aside she ignored the cry of the small girl that she pushed said hussy into.

"You little ungrateful bastard.` She yelled. `Your aunt and uncle left food out of their mouth for you. Even not given Dudley his healthy share.` Seeing the teddy bear she ripped it a part. `When you're leaving here it will be pain.` Marge grinned at the small boy

Hazel trying to stop the woman was swatted aside.

The woman grinned at her` what are you going to do hussy.`

From behind her sounded a voice.

`Well it is not was she does. But it is what we will do.`

Marge turning around saw three women two of her age and an elderly lady.

`And what is your problem in this?" She asked

"you're talking about the child of our cousin." the elderly lady spoke.

"So what he was a useless drunk." Marge replied.

"Is that the lie your brother told you." Was the reply of the elderly lady.

Marge bristled at that reply of the woman her brother was a honest man

"Both Liliy and James died in the line of duty." And believing in the spirit of said duty continued the old woman.

Marge yelled at the three women.

"If they had been soldiers or bobbies they should have taken pride in their job.

The three women looked with hatred at her.

The youngest of the three replied

"They did."

"and why have I never heard about." Marge challenged.

"Classified." replied the oldest of the trio

Marge laughed at the reply.

"Just like them drunks."

 **Surry Hospital P.O.V.**

Being laughed at by the harpy the black women could live with

Said women was an amateur in the making.

Seeing her swatting the young woman aside made the matriarch of the house of Black angry.

Hearing the words she said to her cousin pushed her over the line.

Pulling out her wand she muttered one of the less known curses.

Seeing the walrus bitch trash around the ground made her day.

Kneeling beside the transfigured walrus she whispered in her ear.

`Stay away from my little cousin.`


	19. a bit of glowing

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language**

 **Lavender Brown P.o.v.**

Having hit the wall tears started to enter her eye's seeing that woman enter her best friends room. Miss Hazel was barely standing after getting up from the ground leaning on one of the unknown women.

Hearing her yell at Harry reminded her of her "grandfather.".

He always took grams for granted. The bastard.

"Well he was in jail. She hoped for a long time"

And if the family complained well she would get angry.

Having learned to focus that anger away she focused at the woman that threated her friend and release it. Both her parents and adoptive parents where proud of it. Her gram had warned her about releasing it, Well no more.

Seeing the energy nearing her the woman gasped.

When it hit her it did not leave a woman resembling a walrus but a small pug.

 **Hospital P.O.V.**

Walburgia cackled at the display. While her own curse was moderate dark this was wonderful. Not even a mastery and already this results.

Who ever said that pay back was a bitch never met this girl.

Smiling at the girl she know that she had to introduce her to some proper boy's. some blood needed to be refreshed.

Seeing both her cousin and her wife ran in the room to check on their cousin.

She turned to the woman that had be leaning on her cousin.

Trying to not raise too much havoc she asked the younger woman.

"Who are you." Who she had noticed was not afraid of magic.

"Hazel daughter of house Braddock" Was the reply.

Walburgia grinned at this.

In the Hospital room both Andromeda and Thea tried to calm the small boy

The boy had slipped out of the bed and held the pieces of the bear.

Curling in a corner he whispered "Sorry Teddy over and over again.

Andromeda sitting beside him took him in her arms.

A pair of vivid green arms looked op to her.

"Please help Teddy." He whispered. Looking at the doctor and the nurse.

They were good for him in his mind they could save Teddy.

It was the first plush toy he remembered having.

"We will try Harry." Andromeda said.

Sending a spell to the pieces being hold by the boy.

Harry saw the bear being healed before his eyes it might be a little scruffy both so was he the stitches on the bear where like his scars.

Getting out the corner he took Teddy and ran to the regal doctor and hugged her leg.

This made the other woman in the room laugh who he recognised who had caught him.

"Dear we told Nympadora to not bring in stray's." The woman chuckled.

She received a glare from the woman that Harry was holding the leg of.

Harry was confused after this. But he started to yawn.

Being picked up by the chuckling woman he was put to bed again feeling Teddy being place beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Family." Was the reply of the regal doctor.

Harry smiled at this his relatives had forced to call them family

But in his young mind this was the real thing

" **Front of the hospital P.O.V."**

Being called her for unauthorised use of magic made her frown but she wanted that promotion that mudblood would not get it she was a Jorkins after all.

Forgetting for a long while that her family valued honest work but instead of being a badger she had been a snake.

Who this persons where would be punished heavily.

She would put them in their place

So it was an authorised magical site in the muggle world.

She would step un them like the cockroaches that they were.

Helping some mudbloods that could nog get to St. Mungo's was just wrong

Storming beyond the receptions desk she was stopped by a man that flashed her an badge.

"Step down girl we are having a investigation."

Bertha snorted at this.

"A few mudbloods that played with magic should be punished." Pushing the man aside not stopping her she smiled aurors should know their place she thought.

What she missed was the chuckle of the auror and the raised eyebrow of the receptionist.

Said auror did not miss this and put up a smiling charm to said woman

Said woman Clare Greengrass named by birth smiled at him tossing back her hair.

"Confident girl isn't she." She grinned

Receiving a grin from the older man.

"Want to get some popcorn?" he asked. "We could watch her act? "

The young woman laughed at this.

"Sorry I am on duty. I have flexible hours. I have to study for my exams.

I am a psychology student."

Jamie smiled at this having seen her name tag.

"That's what I usually love in a woman." Jamie said

Said receptionist raised her eyebrow again.

Jamie smiled at this.

We both know that we have work that is flexible."

The eyebrow stayed raised.

Jamie grinned at her.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

The eldest disowned daughter of her house raised her eyebrow again this time in question.

"Well this ancient family is holding a party and I want the most beautiful woman at my side.

"Which family would be that?" She asked

He smiled and said : Greengrass."

Her smile made his day.

Looking at her he asked." how will the Black family leave her you think?"

She chuckled: " Threatened and running away."

"She will be cursed before she can ran and has to run out of here." He responded.

"Let's put dinner on it." She told him winner can pick and the loser pays.

"Ok, But why?." He asked

"I have to train you for the ball.

This made Jamie smile.

"I will be taking you out for fish and chips."

She grinned.

"Nope we will be going to this nice little restaurant I know,

Reaching out his hand she took his and they shook hands on this bet.

" **Hazel and the Blacks."**

Having brought the young miss Brown back to her grandmother

Both Hazel and Walburgia walked in silence

Both had left after the young girl had curled on the bed beside her grandmother

Hazel had asked a visiting nurse to warn her if Lavender woke up.

Both women had smiled knowing at this moment her visiting Harry and her use of magic had tired her out.

"We have to get her a plush toy of her own. Walburgia mused aloud.

Hazel nodded at this.

Happy that both rooms were in the same hall both sat down at couple of chairs outside Harry's room.

Walburgia well even sitting down and pulling out some knitting needles and ball of yarn looking like and grandmother gave a vibe that made her shiver.

She was only a squib and raised in the mundane world for most of her live

What if both sides wanted to hurt her troublemakers?

Feeling a hand placed on her knee she looked at the old woman that sat beside her.

"He is family." Spoke the matriarch of the house of Black

"What about Lavender?" She whispered.

"Taking those two apart will only be done by love dear and even then there always will be a bond."

Removing her hand Walburgia restarted her knitting.

Hazel looked at the woman beside her that gave her a secretive smile.

Walburgia smiled at her like she knew a secret.

"Age is always an expertise for the good the bad and the ugly." She said

Hazel smiled at this looking at the older woman while raising an eyebrow.

The old woman smiled at this.

"We liked the muggle movie theatre dear."

Hazel laughed at this

"So do my boyfriend and I." She replied

"It's nice cuddling in the dark isn't it." Was the response of the woman beside her.

This made the younger woman blush.

Said blush made Walburgia laugh.

"Whe have all been there dear."

This made the blush of the younger woman grow even more.


	20. A secret revealed

**Walburgia P.O.V.**

Having Harry sleep made time free to take a rest thought while knitting Walburgia. Was searching in her mind for answers.

Was that girl muggleborn.

While she was knitting she mused.

"Brown." Where did she heard that name before.

It clicked in her mind while not very known it was a family of some renown

 **Bertha Jorkins and the rest of the persons in the hall P.O.V.**

Those muggles. What an idiots or better named cockroaches she thought.

If the dark lord appeared again she would join him right away. Those waste of space should know their better. She was happy to get that promotion. It made her no longer deal with this sorts of idiocy.

Storming down the hall she wanted to tell those waste of space where they could stick it. They should be happy with the work they got.

Entering the hall where the room of both criminals where.

She was surprised to see to women sitting on chairs beside a room.

One reading a magazine and the other knitting.

"Get lost." She barked

"And why should we get lost Miss Jorkins." Asked the woman that was knitting.

Bertha gasped at this. Nobody should know her here.

"This is an classified investigation." She snapped

"Children of known magical families are not classified. That I see you here in place of child welfare makes me wanting to get all the information." The knitting woman said

"You don't have the right to ask questions." Bertha snarled.

The woman reading a magazine commented

"Well Walburgia with their hiring standard even I could get a job at the ministry."

The woman that was named Walburgia nodded at this while knitting

"The department of education would love you. "Was the woman's reply.

"You ****** should mind your manners." Bertha growled.

"O and why should we mind them miss?" The knitting woman asked.

"I am of proper breeding you harlots."

"Proper breeding?" the knitting woman asked

This made the woman beside her laugh. She said "what an idiot."

"I will make your live hell for it." said Bertha

"You might. Tell your uncle he loses the deal on the land we would lease him and your grandfather for which I have a deep respect will no longer have my backing in the wizgamot anymore. Tell your father that the debt he owns me has to be paid at the end of the week. And tell him I don't take little hussy's as payment I prefer elves over disobedient children as vassals." The knitting woman replied.

"Are you making threats to my family you old hag." Bertha growled

"No little girl I make promises. The house of Black always pays back what they get." The knitting woman said smiling.

Bertha gulped at this. "I have to do my duty lady Black."

The old woman knitted further " Duty or self-indulgence? "She asked

While keeping knitting she remarked. "Why your department has not checked on them amazes me."

Bertha Jorkins looked likes she had to eat in a lemon.

She would make this investigation disappear.

Because her family would not be pleased when she made them an enemy of the house of Black. Having them as enemy's would be an disaster.

She would have to tiptoe around this until Lucius's son had gained the headship of the house of Black. Having an affair with said lord and lady and having giving birth to his child.

Having dropped the child in a muggle orphanage. She kept the affair going after that. Months of trouble followed after this she kept checking her birth control potions and spells before getting intimate the pregnancy had ruined her. Telling her lovers about this child would raise questions she rather would not answer.

But if they ever found out about the little girl they would kill her slowly

 **Hermione P.O.V**

Being taken in by adoptive parents was her dream.

Hugging the man that carried her she tried to hug him even closer.

The man ruffled her hair while holding her.

This was her dream.

The woman walking beside them smiled indulging.

Hermione felt that she was as she heard one of the staff of the orphanage say on cloud nine she never understood why both women giggled about it.

"I feel like I am one cloud nine." She said.

This made both adults laugh.

"Where did you hear that Hermione." Her adoptive mum asked

"I heard some of the lady's on the staff mention it and they giggled about it."

This made both adults laugh.

"It's something for when you are older love." Her adoptive mother said.

"Sorry." The little girl whispered hoping that this would not be a ride around

"Don't be it is quite a compliment honey." Said her adoptive father.

Hermione saw the woman punch the man in the shoulder.

"Behave."

"Yes dear."

They always had acted like that on the outings.

It confused her.

While they were very active they loved it when she had a book and wanted to read it with them. Sitting on a bench in the park,

Even when she wanted to read books above her supposed level of education.

Sitting on a bench between those two always made her day.

Reading books like that was heaven for her.

Entering a driveway. Her adoptive father grinned while speaking.

"Where home girls." Mister Granger said.

Hermione looked scared clutching the bag with her few possessions.

She really liked the Grangers but what if she did something wrong.

Feeling somebody remove her seatbelt she saw the smiling face of miss Granger.

"Your home girl." While she carried the girl to the front door.

A man in the garden next door yelled " You finally adopted that little princess of yours?" This made both Grangers smile.

"Yes this is Hermione." Miss Granger said. Walking to the fence holding Hermione. Hermione hid her face in miss Grangers shoulder.

"Say hello sweetheart." Hermione buried her face further in the woman's shoulder.

The man laughed "well we will meet another time my dear." Both Grangers had knew mister Jones and his wife for years and knew that Hermione would be quite safe with him knowing their neighbour. they adored children. If the offer to babysit was not made in a week Dan would be surprised they might be in their seventies but where very spry.

Getting back to his garden their neighbour said

"Be gone happy family."

Taking Hermione from his wife he asked the girl.

"Would you like to go to a party?" Said girl was confused and her looking at the man that was holding her this made thee man smile. "It's family only."

"But I am not family." Hermione whispered.

Both Emma and Dan smiled at her.

They chorused "You are now"

Hermione gasped at this.

"Enjoy the party" came a yell from the neighbours garden

Being carried to the house tears started to form in the girls eyes.

Would they leave her alone in the house.

.

Being carried in the house she saw a cake standing on the table.

The frosting said "welcome to the family."

Now she understood it was her party

Tears started to form.

Thank you."


	21. Cases and questions

**Work of fanfiction. And butchering the English language.**

In the lobby of an amused auror and the nurse manning the desk saw a certain loud mouthed ministry flunky storm towards the door.

"She seems a bit to healthy for being cursed." Noticed the nurse.

"So it seems." Nodded the auror. Walking to the hall were the room of Harry was he said over his shoulder. "I am going to check the damage that the blacks have done."

"I think you just don't want to admit that I am going to win?" replied Clare Greengrass.

Jamie Braddock chuckled, He would admit their dinner would not consist of fish and chips. Knowing Walburgia's Black reputation Jorkins would have found herself in a hospital bed eating through a straw if she annoyed the woman to much.

Entering the hallway he saw Walburgia sitting and knitting beside his cousin who was reading a magazine. A pug laid stunned before the two woman.

Standing before Hazel he asked "Wat is the pug doing here?"

While knitting Walburgia smirked and waited for Hazel to reply. After turning a page Hazel spoke while continuing reading.

"A burst of accidental magic."

Raising an eyebrow Jamie pulled his wand and waved it over the stunned dog.

A moment later he got some results and replied to his cousin.

"Are you both not a bit too old for that."

"yes." Said both woman in union, Hazel explained it further.

"The person imitating said pug was terrorizing Harry and Lavender who was visiting him reacted badly to it. It is quite impressive for such a young girl as Walburgia has explained to me."

Walburgia nodded and spoke.

"The "nice" young lady from the oblivators left the poor woman like this and it is forbidden by the law to temper with a crime scene."

Jamie smirked and asked.

"and for which crimes this was a crime scene?."

Hazel replied." Abuse of a minor, Intimidating of said minor and destroying private property."

"Don't forget her violent behaviour when she arrived here," added Walburgia.

"I have recovered from that lady Black."

"Yes dear but it is still criminal behaviour."

Jamie nodded and acquired some parchment and a quill and listened while both women told what had happened when a moment later Andromeda and Thea had joined them outside the room he added their statement too.

At the end he put everything away and told the women that he would be in contact with them and walked away.

Arriving in the hall he walked to desk where Clare was seated and bowed theatrically and said.

"Fair maiden you were right, please accept my congratulations on your glorious insight."

Clare grinned and replied "Friday at seven don't be late." while she wrote her addresses and phone number down.

Jamie nodded and disappeared through the door. When he apparated away he was already dreaming about next Friday evening.

The next couple of days were hectic for the people investigating the two cases.

George Toolan was very happy that the Brown case was solving itself. Especially with the testimony from Lavender. Said girl had found herself being taken care of by her teacher for the moment. While her grandmother was staying in the hospital.

The Potter case was another headache inducing problem itself. On the mundane side it was a clean cut case, on the magical side it was a complete different matter.

Jamie Braddock found himself blocked on most ways while investigating the placement of Harry with the Dursleys. Mainly because the man that placed him there was Albus "I can do nothing wrong." Dumbledore.

When he went to check on the records he found himself blocked by a lot of red tape. And a lot of pressure to drop said investigation.

From a clerk in the records department he found out there always was a lot of pressure to people investigating Harry Potter. All the records dealing with Harry were sealed and the only one who could unseal them was the wizgamot because the chief warlock had sealed them.

For Harry those days had been like a dream. The people in the hospital were all nice to him and Lavender and miss Braddock visited almost every day sometimes miss Braddock boyfriend came along too. Lady Walburgia also visited most days.

Like Jamie Walburgia and Andromeda had also not been idle while Jamie was blocked on most fronts. The two woman had started planning how to get Harry placed somewhere where both of the them approved of. Copies of all the evidence had found their way to Arcturus Black and like his daughter in law and his granddaughter the man was displeased.

"At the moment we have some leeway Walburgia, but when Dumbledore finds out were investigating harry he will be like a dragon guarding his hoard." Arcturus said while sipping his tea.

Walburgia nodded. "We are lucky there is no alarm raised yet. I would think Dumbledore would not rely solely on magic."

"Indeed, that would be extremely foolish. He must have eyes and ears near the house of those muggles. But why did this person or persons not report to him." Said Arcturus.

 **Arabella Figg P.O.V.**

On Tenerife Arabella Figg ordered another glass of wine. Live was good while she pocketed the money intended for the Dursleys, Albus did not expect a report for some weeks so she had booked a trip to the sun.

 **The next Monday Little Whinging Primary P.O.V.**

Hermione Granger was nervous it was her first day on a new school. While she and her parents walked to the school building her mind was running around in circles. Finding fear after fear and not knowing a solution for them.

When her parents left her the principal had led her to a classroom. Here she had met her new teacher and her new classmates. Miss Braddock had been nice.

At recess she had found herself in the company of a blond girl named Lavender who like her had searched a quiet place to read.

When Hermione had seated herself beside her she had looked up and gave her a smile and continued reading her book.

At the end of recess some girls had asked Lavender about a boy that was in their class but not at school this moment.

Lavender told the girls the boy was all right but still recovering.

This peaked Hermione's interest but she was scared of asking about what had happened to the boy.

At the end of the school day Hermione was happy to go home but the question of what had happened to the boy was still at the back of her mind.

 **A.N.**

Well a new chapter after so long. I hope you enjoy reading it and please leave a review.


End file.
